


Accidental French Confessions

by FullFrontalMoonLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Vague descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullFrontalMoonLight/pseuds/FullFrontalMoonLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Devoid. Derek's pov while he is being sorta possessed by the Nogitsune and what happens between Derek and Chris after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental French Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or make any money in the writing of this story it is done for fun and the enjoyment of my readers only.
> 
> I also have no Beta and all mistake are my own.

Derek’s head was fuzzy like the time he had been chloroformed and kidnapped before his family died. He had been ten at the time and already taller than most classmates but, because he hadn’t yet hit puberty, he was still a thin twig with knobby knees. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings too busy focusing on trying to coax the little fox that was scared and shaking hiding inside the base of a tree.

Derek was passed out and in a nondescript black van before he even knew what was going on. When he woke he was alone in a small room with a twin bed covered in a Sonic bedspread and a small desk tucked in the back right hand corner. After maybe an hour of quietly poking around an older man with graying hair and brown eyes entered the room, he didn’t do anything just handed Derek a pack of 48 crayons and a dinosaur coloring book.

Derek could have escaped if he wanted to he was stronger than he looked stronger than any human boy could have been but he didn’t need to, he knew that his parent would track him down before the sun dipped below the horizon. And he was right within four hours of him being kidnapped his mother and older sister burst through the door, his mother’s eyes burning red and Laura’s flickering back and forth between red and orange not able to go completely crimson as she was only sixteen and had not reached her majority. They never did let him forget about that incident always teasing him about a human, a human that wasn’t even in the know, being able to sneak up on him, a werewolf.

The memory slowly drifted away, his thoughts clearing into a hazy blur. He drifted in a fog of obscurity for an uncertain amount of time, partial thoughts and memories forming before drifting away. His mind floated back into a more conscious state slowly and with more awareness came a sense of foreboding that more than a few seconds or minutes had passed. A steady realization crept upon him, one that shouldn't have taken him this long to realize. His body was moving…

...And he wasn’t in control.

Panic filled his chest like a lead balloon as he focused hard, harder than he should have needed to, to see what was going outside of his body. The anxiety climbed up his throat like bile as he watched the scene unfolding between Chris and his body. Chris the beautiful and stoic hunter was tied to a chair and his body was threatening to kill him.

Derek freaked out fighting to gain back control and losing focus on what was happening in the outside world. His metaphysical self thrashed around wildly, kicking and punching, biting and clawing. He tried desperately to escape his mind and when he stopped to take a peek at what was happening outside of his head and saw Chris being covered in fire accelerant his struggles doubled in intensity. He was so focused on his distraught attempts to take back control that he didn’t notice the blurring of his vision.

When it cleared enough that he could see, he only got a glimpse of Chris’s light blue orbs before his own eyes almost rolled back into his head and his legs almost collapsed from under  him as he was suddenly thrown back into the drivers seat. Black liquid with the consistency of syrup streamed from his nose, across his lips, and down his stubbled jaw.

Chris was standing so close they were almost touching and the muzzle of his well maintained steel gun was pressed to the hollow of Derek’s throat. Looking into the hunters eyes he sees guilt, pain, and grief from heart aching memories dredged from there buried hiding place by his uncontrollable cruel words. It’s like a knife to Derek’s heart seeing Chris like this and knowing that it was his fault his green eyes fill with both tears and guilt and he whispers, “I’m sorry,” before passing out.

* * *

Derek drifted into consciousness slowly hovering on that line of vague awareness for a long time before his is pushed over it. When he fully woke he kept his eyes closed and savored the warmth of the soft down comforter and the mattress supporting his body. The beta took a deep breath and nearly in pleasure when the air was nearly saturated with Chris’s scent.

Derek’s thick black eyelashes fluttered open and he sluggishly turned his head to the right. Chris must have carried one of the chairs from the dining room in because he was sitting on one of the wooden chairs he had seen lining the breakfast nook just outside the kitchen. The hunter was slouched over with his upper body resting on the bed fast asleep.

His eyes were closed and his handsome face was relaxed in peaceful slumber. He sat up as he watched Chris’s chest rise up and down in even breaths memories flowed through Derek’s mind. Memories of the horrible things he had said to Chris, the threats he had made. He...he almost set him on fire. He had almost set his beloved hunter on fire.

No, not his hunter, not his, not yet and now probably not ever. Oh god, the already cracked and hurt man hadn’t needed this, hadn’t needed the reminder of his family’s fails and false blame for others actions placed upon him. He already placed enough weight and guilt on his shoulder he didn’t need someone helping him pill more on he need someone to help him unload some of his burdens.

Tears spilled from his eyes and poured down his face in salt water streams. Derek’s head bowed and they fell in wet puddles on his clasped hands that were resting in his lap. He jerked away from a sudden unexpected touch to his cheek before leaning into the comforting touch after realizing that it was Chris hand cupping his face. The wolf let out a gut wrenching sob, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry.”

Strong arms wrapped around the muscled man and pulled him to a chest that smelt of vanilla, metal, and a whiff of wolfsbane. “Shh it’s okay, it’s okay,” Chris shushed comfortingly running his fingers through Derek’s silky soft hair. His hushing did little good as Derek seemed to have not even heard him and kept trying to explain what happened and apologize, “I didn’t mean to, I swear. I didn’t mean any of it. I don’t know what happened.” Derek nuzzled Chris’s palm muttering a litany of ‘I’m sorrys’ interspersed with random ‘Please don’t hate me’s, he had worked himself into hysterics.

“Derek. Derek! DEREK!” Chris called trying to break through to the distraught werewolf. Derek was still begging for forgiveness that wasn’t necessary and borrowing his face into Chris’s chest. He grabbed Derek’s shoulders and pushed him away trying to put more distance between as Derek began to cry harder and strained forward. Chris slid his hands up the were’s neck and cupped his stubbled cheeks, “Derek!” Chris yelled giving him a slight shake.

“Derek Silas Hale calm down this instant!” Chris said using the same firm ‘father voice’ he uses on Allison. Derek’s jaw snapped shut and he looked up at the older man with worry and curiosity swimming in wide water filled eyes. The hunter swiped his thumb under Derek’s eye gathering the freshly spilt tears. “Shh it okay Derek,” Chris reassured softly, “I got a call from Scott, it was the Nogitsune. All of it was the Nogitsune. It was using its powers to control yours and a few others bodies for it own amusement. Nothing said or done was your fault, it wasn’t you. I’m not mad. I don’t blame you.”

Derek went lax hard body sinking against Chris and buried his face in the hunters neck. Chris held Derek close with an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand running through his hair. The werewolf breathed in the older man’s unique scent and let out a rumbling growl of pleasure. Chris was holding him close and that intoxicating smell was becoming mixed with his own, the only way this moment could possibly be better was if Chris was comforting him as a love instead of just a friend.

The hunter had paused when he had hear the growl thinking he might have overstepped some boundaries before realizing that it had sounded happy and content not aggressive or hostile. The older man glanced down at the man in his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Did you just purr? Was that a little wolf purr?” Chris asked shoulders shaking with laughter. Derek slid down and hid his face in Chris’s stomach while complaining in a petulant voice, “No, wolves don't purr. Now stop moving my pillow.” Chris chuckled softly before continuing to pet his wolf. Hmm Chris thought my wolf. I like the sound of that.

Time passed in an unknown unimportant blur. Eventually their breathing evened and they slipped into the arms of Morpheus. As they slept hours passed almost silently except for the everyday noises of the people outside and the sun slowly set causing the sky to darken.

Chris opened opened blue eyes lethargically and then slammed them shut again, suddenly very awake, after an unknown thing attacked them. He pulled his head back a few inches and then risked opening them once more, The unknown object turned out to be short black hair, hair that was attached to the head of one Derek Hale. A fond smile spread across his face and he rested on his side propped up on one arm as he watched Derek and his mind drifted in thought.

Derek shifting and turning to face him startled Chris out of his thoughts. He tensed thinking Derek had woken and caught him staring before the werewolf curled up against his chest with one cheek pressed against his pectoral and stopped moving.

Chris watched Derek with wonder in his eyes, he was having a hard time believing that he the beautiful was in his bed. And while it may not be in the way he wished at least he had the opportunity. He stretched out his hand towards Derek’s face fingers twitching in anticipation. He paused hesitantly a hairs breadth away from Derek’s stubbled cheek before taking a deep fortifying breath and breaching the space.

Chris gently caressed Derek’s face, he traced the arch of a strong cheekbone, down the curve of his jaw that was so often clenched in anger or irritation that was used to  mask his guilt, and across soft plump lips that he wished he could make red and swollen with his own. Chris curled back around Derek and pressed his nose into dark locks. He nuzzled the beta’s cheek and then placed a kiss to the top of his head.

He knew he was taking a risk doing this because Derek could wake but right now he didn’t care. Chris rubbed his nose against Derek’s and dipped down to place a second kiss to the wolf’s rough cheek. He let out a content sigh and whispered, “Je t’aime mon loup stoique.” “Et je t’aime mon chasseur robuste,” Derek answered opening his previously closed eyes and showing that he had not actually been sleeping.

Chris jerked back in shock blue eyes widening to the size of saucers. Seeing the surprised expression on the usually unfazed hunter caused Derek to burst out laughing and snuggle Chris’s face with his own in affection. Chris relaxed slightly and asked, embarrassed, “How long have you been awake?”

Derek gave him a sleepy smile and grabbed the older man’s hand that was closest to him. He ran his fingers across the slightly lighter colored ones and then brought them to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the pad of each one and in between one kiss and the next said, “I woke up as soon as your fingers caressed my cheek.”

Chris flexed his fingers capturing Derek’s and bringing their clasped hands to his face. He rested their hands against the side of his face and then rolled on top of Derek’s muscled form. He smiled lovingly down at werewolf before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Derek’s soft lips. Derek leaned up slightly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chris’s wais humming happily.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations: Chris- I love you my stoic wolf.  
> Derek- And I love you my rugged hunter.
> 
> I'm not usually a Derek/Chris shipper but I had this idea while watching the episode and just couldn't get it out of my head.  
> Hope you wonderful reading tunas enjoy and any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also my friend was trying to get me to end this in a smut scene so if enough of you want it I will attempt to write it. I can't guaranty that it will happen though because the only experience I have with smut or even french kisses comes from reading fanfiction.  
>  -Kitty


End file.
